When something unexpected happen
by CamillaBechmann
Summary: Miley and Oliver are enemies. Oliver is the captain of the football team and the most popular in the school. Miley is just an unpopular girl, who is best friends with Lilly and the geek dish gay, Jake Ryan. But what happen? MOLIVER! Trailer indside.
1. Trailer!

**When some****thing unexpected happen.**

**Summary:** Miley and Oliver are enemies. Oliver is the captain of the football team and the most popular in the school. Miley is just an unpopular girl, who is best friends with Lilly and the geek dish gay, Jake Ryan. But what happen when they are brought together in an unexpected way? MOLIVER!!

**Trailer: **

**Two enemies …**

Shows Oliver and Miley walk past each other. Oliver pushed Miley.

"Hey, watch where you are going bastard!" Miley said vary angry.

Oliver looks at her.

"I'm going where I want!" he just said and leaved.

… **Two deferent lives …**

"Hey Oken, are you coming to the game on Saturday?" one from the team asked.

"Yeah, of cause dude" he said and gave him a high-five.

"Cool, then we can check out the cheerleaders!" then they grinned.

"So Miley, do you want to hang out with me and Lilly this weekend?" asked Jake.

"Yes, that's sounds great" she said smiling.

"Well, do you guys want to go to the movies?" asked Lilly.

Both of Miley and Jake nodded.

**... But only one destiny.**

Shows Miley and Oliver in Miley's bedroom.

"So.. What do you want?" she asked.

He looked at her a little nervous. "Well, er.."

"Spill it out Oken!"

".. okey, er .." he got closer to her. "I-I.. I love you Miley!"

_And then he kissed her._

**Will**** it be a start to a happy ending, or will they be enemies forever?**

**Check it out in ****When something unexpected happen!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I will just say thanks for the reviews d: **_

_**I will try my best **__**to get this story as good as possible, so here we go!**_

Chapter 1.

**Normal POV. **

It was Monday morning and Miley was eating her pancakes. She was waiting for Lilly and Jake, 'cause they always went to school together. "So bud, exiting for school?" asked her dad, Robby Ray. Miley nodded. "Yeah, a little. I'm most exiting for science, I just love science!" she said smiling.

"Okay, that's great, bud" he said and went to the kitchen. Then Jackson came, and sat next to her. "So, Miley, my dear little sis! Don't you wanna help me with my science project today after school?" She just looked at him. "No" she said and turned away again. "Oh, come on Miley! Please." He begged. "Why should I?" she asked.

"Because you're my geek dish little sister and you have to!"

"God Jackson, you're such an idiot! I don't wanna help you now!"

"I hate you Miley!" "And I hate you more!" she said, just then Lilly and Jake came. "Hey Miley!" "Oh hi guys. Ready for school?" "Totally! I love Mondays. Yay!" yelled Lilly. "Yes, me too" said Jake. "And I look forward to check Johnny Collins out again. You know after the long weekend." Miley and Lilly gave him a weird look, just then Jackson past by. "cough – cough geeks cough – cough" he said and laughed all his way to the living room. "Hmf! Come on guys, let's go." Said Miley "Bye dad" …

"Come on Ollie, drink some milk" said Oliver's mom. "Oh mom, I'm 16 years old please don't talk to me like I'm a little baby." He answered a little pissed. Then his dad said "Oliver, you're mom is right. You have to drink a lot of milk if you want to be a big football star" his parents only thought about him playing football, they didn't care about his educated. Sometimes he just wanted to talk with them about something else, but he didn't want them to be disappointment.

"So Oliver, ready for the big game?" his dad asked. Oliver nodded. "that's god my son, you know I'm really proud of you"

"Yeah, I know dad. Er, I have to go to school now. Bye"

"Bye son and don't forget the training after school"

Oliver didn't answer, but went outta the door…

-----------

_At the school._

**Miley's POV.**

Jake, Lilly and I was on the way to our lockers, then I saw him. The captain of the football team, Oliver Oken. _AGH! I just hate him! He's a selfish jerk, who just care about his team and of cause the cheerleaders too._ "Miley, are you coming?" asked Lilly.

"Oh, ehm sorry.. yeah I'm coming" I said. _Well I guess I have to ignorer him all I can!_

Lilly and Jake was at their lockers. I was on my way over to them, then I got pushed to the ground. I looked up. "Oops," said Oliver with a grin, "my bad!"

"Hey, watch where you're going bastard! I snapped.

"I'm going where I want!" he just said and leaved.

Then Lilly came over to me "are you okay Miley?" she asked and helped me up.

"yeah, I'm fine" "sure?" she asked again.

I looked at the ground. "No. I just- I hate him so much!"

"me too." She said and took my arm. "come on, or we'll be late for class"

**Oliver's POV**

I was talking with my team in the classroom. "Hey Oken, are you coming to the game on Saturday?" asked Joe. "Yeah, of cause dude" I said and gave him a high-five. "Cool, then we can check out the cheerleaders!" he then said and we all grinned.

We were always just talking about football. Nothing else, but football and cheerleaders. Kind of boring, huh?

Just then our teacher, Mr. O'donnel, came in. "Hello class. Sit down. We are going to have at little project the next two weeks. Ans it's…"

"What kind of project is it?" asked a boy.

"As I was saying" Mr. O'donnel said. "it's a baby project!"

'_A baby project? What kind of project I that?! I mean, I have my football to think about and I don't have time to a little screaming baby!' _I thought.

"And I have choose you're partners. Tiffany and James, Martha and Benjamin, Joe and Charlotte, Ashley and Jason, and Mr. Oken you're with …"

-------------------

_**Uh oh! Who's he gonna be partner with? **_

_**Please give some reviews, and I'll update as soon as I can d: .. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**A****/N:** Miley, Lilly and Oliver have never been friends and Jake Ryan has never been the popular 'zombie slayer'. Well I really don't know how Lilly, Miley and Jake became the geeks and how Oliver became the most popular boy. It has just always been like this since they began in school.

( Just so you know why my story is like this )

-------------------

Chapter 2.

**Miley's POV.**

"And I have choose you're partners. Tiffany and James, Martha and Benjamin, Joe and Charlotte, Ashley and Jason, and Mr. Oken you're with Miley Stewart"

"WHAT?!" we both yelled. Then I looked at him and added. "But Mr. O'donnel, I don't wanna be partner with that-that creep!"

"Hey, watch you're mouth young lad-" began Mr. O'donnel, than Oliver stopped him.

"And I don't wanna be with that looser!" _HMF! He just thinks he's sooo smart. I HATE HIM!!!!_

"Shut up both of you. If I say you're partners, are you partners!" he stopped. "Class you can go home now. Miss Stewart, Mr. Oken, you'll be here a little longer."

'_Oh great, I'm in trouble because of him!' _I thought.

"Come here you two" he then said. Then he gave Oliver the plastic baby or should I say _our__ baby for the next two weeks._ "Here you are. Congratulations, it's a boy." Oliver didn't know what to say. "Eh..?"

"What are you waiting for, give him a name." said Mr. O'donnel, and then looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. Bye." And then he leaved.

"Grate!" I sighed.

"So what do you want to call him?" Oliver asked me. "Er, what about Oscar?" I asked.

"Nope, I have thought more about Josh."

"Josh? Are you crazy? My son is going to be named Oscar! HMF!" I said a little louder.

"Okay, okay." He said. "It will be Oscar Oken."

"Why Oken?"

"Well because" he started. "I'm his father and my last name is Oken. That's why!"

"So? I'm his mother and _my_ last name is Stewart!" _'I'm just glad that I'm not an Oken. I mean, hallo! Miley Oken, that's just sounds – That's actually not bad. Oh my god, am I crazy? AHHHHHHHH!' _

"Ehm, okay if you wa.."

"No!" I said. "It's okay, he can be an Oken. I mean I just decided that his first name should be Oscar.."

"Oookay" he said slowly. There was a little pause. "Oh, I have to go to training.."

"You're what?"

"Well you heard me. I have to go to training."

"But- but you were supposed to take care of Oscar!" I said really pissed.

"Eh, no I don't think so! You can take him today and I'll take him another day. Okay? Bye…" he turned away and whispered "… Geek." He may not think I heard that. Gods! He's just an idiot.

I couldn't hold the anger anymore. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, but I was too late. He had left.

----------------------------

**Oliver's POV.**

I was late for my training. _'Oh great! Just great.' _I thought. I got changed to my football clothes and went over to the team.

I got a chock then I saw them. What were they thinking about? Didn't they know that we're having a really important game this weekend? I went over to Michael.

"Ehm, Michael? What are you all doing?" I asked.

"Oh hey dude." He started. "Er.. We are looking after our ba- er, Projects!"

"Ooook?" I said in my very slowly voice. "But one questions. Where's Mr. Skebb? You know, our coach." "He's here in a minute." He answered. And I just nodded. "Hey where is you're project?" he then asked.

"Oh ehm.. You mean the baby? He's with my partner."

"Right, the geek." He said and laughed a little. "Her Mi-Mic, something Stewart, am I right?"

'_Gosh, what's wrong with him?'_ I thought. _'It's Miley, not Mi-Mic something! It's Miley. Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart…'_ "MILEY STEWART!" I screamed out loud. They were all looking at me now. Josh came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you talking about man?" he asked. I were blushing. "Eh.. It- It's nothing. I have to go to the.. er, the changing room. Yeah I have to go to the changing room! Cya!" I said and then ran to the changing room.

Michael and Josh looked at each other. "He's weird." "Yup!"

-----------------------

**Normal POV.**

"Hi dad, I'm home!" said Miley then she opened the front door. "Hey bud, how was you're day?" Miley had Oscar in her arms, walked over and sat next to her dad in the sofa. "Well it was okay." She then said and sighed. "Eh what's that bud?" Robby Ray asked and pointed to the plastic doll. "Oh, ehm.. We're having a baby project in school."

"Okay honey, that's great." Then he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. She smiled, just then Jackson came down the stairs. "Well well well, isn't that little mommy Miley?" he said whit a laugh. "Shot up Jackson!" she yelled. "Sorry sis, I actually came to asking you, again, to help me and Cooper with our science project. Pretty please!" he said and gave her the poppy eyes. Miley sighed. "Okay. But only because I'm you're sister." "YES!! Thank you **so** much Miley." he screamed and she just rolled her eyes.

-----------------------------

_**Well, maybe a little boring? I don't know, but I promise there will be more moliver in the next **__**and**__** the feature chapters. All you have to do is give some reviews, and tell what you think **_

_**- Camilla . **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm finally finish with the 3. chapter! Thank you all for the reviews :D **_

_**Well here we go…**_

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3.

**Oliver's POV.**

_The next day at school._

I was on my way to my locker in my own thoughts. '_Why am I suddenly acting that weird? I mean, since when do I care about what everyone is calling Miley? Because well, they are right. She __is__ a geek! But she's very beautiful… NO! I can't think of her like that, it's just wrong. And what would they all not think about me?' _Then I heard a song.

**It's easy to feel like you're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through**

Maybe, it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

I looked around. '_Okay, where did that come from?!' _

**Don't let  
Anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up!  
There's nothing wrong with  
Just bein' yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice...  
Speak your mind and make some noise...  
And sing  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Make some noise!  
Hey!  
Hey yeah!**

'_Well it doesn't look like the others could hear it. So it most be me who's the crazy one here!' _

I began to walk faster and tried to ignorer the music, then I heard someone. "Oh baby, you're breasts are so hot!" I was Ryan, that bully! "NO! GET YOU'RE HANDS OF ME!" "Come on Stewart, you know that you want me!" _'Uh oh! He has Miley.' _ "NOOO!" she screamed.

I looked around the corner and saw them. He pressed her into some lockers and I can tell that he was hurting her. I dropped my mouth then he began to kiss her down the neck. "No, please stop! I'm begging you." she screamed with tears in her eyes and tried to push him away.

I couldn't stand it anymore, she was just so helpless and scared. Ryan took her head in his own hands. "Kiss me honey." "Never!" "DO IT!" he yelled.

"You heard her." I said. "Let her go!" He pulled Miley away and went over to me. "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it Oken?" he asked angry. "Er… I'm gonna – I'm gonna do this!" I said, took Miley's arm and ran away with _'little Oscar'_

We ran and ran until we ended in the drama room and we were both breathless.

Then Miley suddenly hugged me. "Thank you SO much Oliver!" she said and was subbing into my chest. I couldn't help it and was blushing a little and thanks god it was dark in the room, so Miley couldn't see it then se pulled away.

"Well er… I had to save yo – I mean our project." I lied because I didn't want her to know that I care, just a little, about her. She looked weird at me. "Hmf! Okay then, here." she said and gave me Oscar. "Huh?" was all I could say.

She turned and looked at me again. "Well you cared about our project, then here it's you're turn to look after him!" and then she left.

'_Gosh she may think I__ dodn't care about her.' _I took Oscar and went to the cafeteria.

-----------------------

**Miley's POV.**

I went very angry outta the room. _'He's such a idiot! He can have that stupid baby for him self, I don't care.' _Then Lilly came. "Hey Miley." "Oh hey Lilly." i said.

"What's up?" she asked me. "Nothing, it's just Oliver!"

"Uh boys troubles." "No Lilly! Project troubles." I had a serious look in my face, then I began to laugh. "He he, come on Lilly. Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm SO starving!"

"Okay let's go girl." Lilly said.

_At the cafeteria._

Lilly and I were sitting at a table and were talking, then Jake came.

"Hello ladies." He said. We both grinned a little and said. "Hey Jake."

"So what are you goys talking about?" he then asked.

"Nothing much." I said. "Just our projects." "Okay, I'm just glad that I got Larry. He's really sweet." Jake said. "Yeah, and I think Mark is great too!" said Lilly.

I looked at them. "You goys are so lucky! You got great partners and me? I got Oliver Oken!"

"Oh Miley, he can't be that bad?" said Lilly and took a bite of her burger.

"Okay then, do you wanna change partner?" I asked her.

"Er, no thanks you can have him." She said and grinned. "Why thank you Lilly!" I said and pushed to her arm and we all grinned.

"So where is you're baby Miley?" asked Jake, caring his _'little Amanda'_. "Oh Oscar? I left him with the idiot." "You mean Oliver?" I nodded. "Yeah who else? Well I have to go to class now. Cya." "Okay see you Miley."

I went outta the cafeteria and sighed. _'AH! I'm trying so much, but I can't get him outta my mind! I mean, he's the most popular guy in the school and I'm just.. Miley. Why would he ever hang out with me?'_

--------------------------------------

_**Well that was it for now. What do you think? Please review and give me some ideas to what could happen in the next chapter! Thanks smiling **_

_**- Camilla**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally finished! Sorry it took me so long, but I've just been very busy lately. Well, Jake is partner with a boy because there were no more girls in their class he could be partner with, they were all taken. (To his lucky :D)**_

Chapter 4.

**Oliver's POV.**

I just ended my last class today and was sitting outta the school, talking with the guys. Well I wasn't talking, 'cus I was still in my own thoughts.

I still couldn't find out why I cared about Miley and why I cared about her being angry at me. I mean, it's Miley Stewart. Come on! And…

"What do you think about that, Oken?" it was Jason.

"Er.." I blushed, "I-I don't know?" I said nervously.

"What's wrong with you man? You have acting very weird lately."

"Yeah, Nick is right. What's going on?" asked Josh.

"Nothing really." I said, turning my head away from them. I saw Miley talking with her friends. I just couldn't help it, but was staring like crazy. Then I suddenly dropped Oscar on the ground, and came outta my trance. "Waaaaaaaah….!" "Shh.." I said, but he wouldn't stop.

"God dammit you stupid doll! Shut up." I they yelled rock him in my arms and finally he felt asleep.

"Wow man, promises me you'll never do that, if you ever gonna have kids!" said Josh.

"Yea yea, well I have to go home now. Cya guys."

"Later captain!" They all said.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was evening and I got very bored of looking at the doll or _'little Oscar'_ all the day.

I thought I could go over to Miley, you know just to be nice to her and maybe she'll see I'm not really that bad and we actually could be friends.

' _It's not because I like, 'cus I don't. Why would I fall in love with her? HA! I mean, she is nice and all… Ah, not again!'_ I dropped my head into my table, twice before I decided to go.

I went to her house and stood out site her door fore a couple of minutes, then I heard someone from their back garden.

It was Miley and she was singing!

**hope the ring you gave to her**

**Turns her finger green**

**I hope when you're in bed with her**

**you think of me**

**I would never wish bad things**

**But I don't wish you well**

**Could you tell**

**By the flames that burned your words**

**I never read your letter**

**Cause I knew what you'd say**

**Give me that Sunday school answer**

**Try to make it all okay**

'Wow!' I thought. 'She is just amazing, her voice is so wonderful, just like an angel and... Wow.'

**Does it hurt**

**To know ill never be there**

**bet it sucks**

**to see my face everywhere**

**It was you**

**Who chose to end it like you did**

**I was the last to know**

**you knew**

**exactly what you would do**

**Don't say**

**You simply lost your way**

**She may believe you**

**But I never will**

**Never again**

I walked over to her very slowly, so she didn't noticed me.

**If she really knows the truth**

**She deserves you**

**A trophy wife**

**Oh how cute …. **

Then she suddenly stopped. She looked at the ground and sighed. "Miley?" she turned her head. I think she was a little surprised to se _me_, because she looked really choked.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Er, I just wanted to talk to you." I said, stepping with one of my foot. "You are actually a very great singer." I could feel the blush in my cheeks.

She looked confused. "Um thank you." There were a little pause, then she asked. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Err.. You know, um- our project?" she gave me a weird look. "Okay, and.. something else. Um can we go in site?" I asked. She nodded. "Sure, come." We walked upstairs to her room. It was actually really cool. "Well, I actually think you geeks have a life." I joked. She turned around. "Why thank you… I guess." She sounded a little hurt. "Come on Miles, you know I was joking, right?" I said and grabbed her arm and turned her around again. She looked at me. "Miles?" she asked.

"Err, sorry I was just.." "No it's okay. You can call me that." She smiled. "Great!" I said.

"So… What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's just that I think you are a- a really nice person and I just wanted to ask you, if- if you'll forgive me? Y-You know, for all the time I have been an asshole."

"Umm…"

-----------------------------------------

_**So what do you think? Should she forgive him or not? Please give me some reviews :D**_

_**And if **__** any of you have some ideas to later chapters, can you just mail me. smiling **_

_**- Camilla . **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't write on this story in a wile, but I've been on vacation and stuff :D ,**_

"_**So… What was it you wanted to talk about?"**_

"_**Well it's just that I think you are a- a really nice person and I just wanted to ask you, if- if you'll forgive me? Y-You know, for all the time I have been an asshole."**_

"_**Umm…"**_

---------------------------------

Chapter 5.

**Miley's POV.**

"umm…" I said and gave a sigh. "I really don't know if I can. I mean, you _have_ been an asshole." There was an awkward silence, until Oliver spooked.

"Yes I know, I just thought there was a little chance for me. You know, for you to forgive me."

"Who said I wouldn't?" I asked and then he looked very surprised at me. "I forgive you Oliver." He was in chock until he came to himself. "Really? Are you seriously?" I nodded and he went over and hugged me. After a few seconds in chock, I hugged him back.

'Oh I have never thought that I ever would do this! I mean, I'm standing here, hugging the famous Oliver Oken. But it's nice.' I thought, smiling. We pulled back after a wile and he was smiling too. "I'm really glad that you're forgiving me Miles." He said. "And I want to ask you something very important."

'_OMG! Maybe he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend. Ha ha or not, but a girl can dream, can't she?_' "Sure o-okay. What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Err, I have to get all the training I can have, 'cus of the 'very' big game in two days and well, do you want to take care of '_our Oscar_' for a few days?" "Wow you're taking this "marriage" very seriously, aren't you?" I asked grinning and he smiled at me. "What can I say? I'm a very carefully man, aren't I?" I blushed.

"Sure you are Oken." I said. "And of cause I can have Oscar for a few days, I don't mind."

"Cool! Err, I have to go home now, it's pretty late. C ya tomorrow." He said and kissed my cheek.

'_Gosh! He kissed my cheek. OLIVER OKEN JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!_' I thought and toughed the spot he had kissed. "Yeah, c ya tomorrow." I answered and then he left.

I went to my bed, thinking of what just happened and after a wile I felt asleep.

**Oliver's POV.**

I can't believe I just kissed her! Well, I know it was just on her cheek, but it doesn't matter. In fact, I kissed her and it was pretty nice.

'_No! Oken, you can't think things like that about her. What wouldn't the goys think? And what about the whole school? God, I really got it bad. I just can't stop thinking about her. There's something different about her, she's not like the other girls I have met._'

**Jason's POV.**

I was in my room, chatting on msn. Then it hit me. Oliver wasn't on. He always uses to be on until late and chatting with some cheerleaders or so.

'_What if something's wrong? Na, I'm too worried, maybe he's just looking after his project… OR, what if he has something for nerdy Miley and went over to her house? HAHA, as if! He'll __never__ do that!_'

Then I finished my laugh cramps, I turned to my computer again and continued my chatting.

**Oliver's POV.**

The next day.

I woke up with such a great feeling. The feeling of absolutely nothing could goes wrong today. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Then I was finish, I looked at my watch. '_Well, time for school and that means, time to see Miley again!!_' I smiled and went over to give my mom a little kiss on her cheek. "Bye mom, I have to go to school now." She looked a little confused. "Oliver, what's wrong with you today? You never do things like that." She said, but with a smile. I grinned. "I'm just happy today, that's all."

"I see." She said. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Oh you know, stuff." She smiled even more.

"Love?" she then asked. "MOM!" "Okay, okay sorry. You can go to school now."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Then I came to the school, I saw Miley at her locker, with Oscar, and went over to her.

"Hey." I said as she turned to me. "Hi you." She said and looked down at her waist and I suddenly realized that I had my arms around her. We both blushed and there were silence. "So what's up?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing much." She said. "But I really have to go to my class now. C ya later?"

"You bet!" I said. She gave me a smile before she left. Then she walked around the Connor and I couldn't see her anymore, I began to do my 'happy dance'.

"Err, Oliver? What are you doing?" I heard a voice. It was Jason and with him were Josh and George. "Er, what are you goys talking about?" I just asked.

"Come on! Don't think we haven't noticed it. What's going on with you and her, Miley Stewart?" questioned Josh.

I didn't want them to know that I really like Miley and just said: "Goys, you know I don't give a crap about her! I'm just using her to get a good grade, that's all!"

- What I didn't know was that Miley were listening.

**Miley's POV.**

I just went around the connor then I heard someone talking. It was Oliver and some goys of his team. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and decided to move a little closer. "…What's going on with you and her, Miley Stewart?" I heard one of his friends ask him. "Goys, you know I don't give a crap about her! I'm just using her to get a good grade, that's all!"

I gasped, took my thinks and Oscar in my arms. I could feel some tears from my eyes coming down my cheek and then I ran away. To my class.

------------------------

**- So what do you think about this chapter:D Do you think Miley ever should forgive Oliver again? And how? **

**Please review:D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey again! I know I haven't updated in a wile, but I have been very busy with my school and my job. But now I finally updated:D Yay ?!

**Chapter 6.**

**Miley's POV. **

Oh my God! I can't believe it, he used me. He just used me for some stupid grade. GOSH! Our "friendship" is SO over now. What shall I do?

Uh. I got it! I will just ignore him, that's it! "Screw you Oken!" I said out loud. And went to my class. Pissed up.

I came into my class, and sat down next to Lilly. "Hey Miley." She said, and then I looked at her. I was still VERY pissed, but gave her a smile. I mean, it's not her fault that Oken is such an idiot! "Hi." I said and then the class began. I wasn't following the class, but was just starring out at the blue. Thinking of what just happened earlier. I could feel Lilly starring at me almost all of the time.

The class ended and she turned too me. "Miley, please tell me what's bordering you."

"Nothing's wrong." I just answered her. "Come on Miley. We both know there's something wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your best friend." I didn't answer her this time. I could feel the tears coming up in my eyes. She saw that and came over and hugged me.

"Shh.. It's okay to cry." She said. I looked at her, with tears running down my cheek. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom." She then said.

**The bathroom.**

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong, huh?"

"Yes, of cause." I paused. "It's just.." sigh. "It's Oken!"

"Oliver Oken? Your project partner?" she asked a little confused. I nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

I sighed again. "He's u-u-u.." GOD! I can't say it. "Using me. HE'S USING ME!" I said louder and began to cry even harder then before. "Using you? How?"

I sniffed. "To- to g-get a g-ggood grade!" I can tell that Lilly got vary angry at that moment I told her that. "UGH. THAT BASTARD!! I should…"

"Stop it Lilly. It's not like we can do anything about it, but ignore him." She nodded. "True, but I still wanna KICK HIS SORRY ASS!" I couldn't help, bur grinned a little at her commentary.

"sure you will Lilly. Come on, let's go before class starts again."

**Oliver's POV.**

Hmn, where can Miley be? I haven't seen her all day. Maybe I should invite her to my home after school? Oh yeah! That would be a great idea.

I grinned for my self.

Just me and her. Uh what a sound. Oliver and Miley.

I shocked my head.

Hell no! I'm going crazy.

_But she's really nice._ My inner told me.

NO! She's just a friend and nothing more, okay?

_Don't think you can win over me that easy. I'm a part of you too, if you know!_

Yeah yeah. Just go away. I can't think of her like that. That's IMPOSSIBLE.

_Ha ha , if you say so, but I'll return another time. You'll see._

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!" I screamed out loud. All people around me look weirdly at me. "WHAT? I'M JUST GOING CRAZY. DO YOU MIND?" _Grrrrrrr._

Then I saw Miley, I smiled again.

"Hey Miley!" I yelled after her. But she just kept going. _'Okay, that was odd.'_ I thought. I ran over to her, but than Lilly got n my way.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm on my way to Miley so.. do you mind?

"YEAH! I do mind, you idiot."

"Huh?" I said confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you, you bastard! You stay away from her, understood?" than she ran off to Miley. I was very confused and didn't know what was going on. Man girls can be very odd!

Fine, if she wants it at the hard way, she can get it at the hard way! I'm just going to visit her later on, when Lilly isn't there.

----------------------------------------------------

**Well, well. What do you think:D I know there can be a few mistakes, but ****deal with me (x**

**- CB. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

**Miley's POV.**

Lilly and I went to my house after school and watched TV and stuff. I hadn't talked mush, but had been in my own thoughts for the most of the day. I had just said a few words while we watched a movie. "Wants some cake, Miley?" Lilly said. "Huh?" She sighed. "Gosh, Miley. What's going on in your head? Is it still about that Oliver thing?" I didn't answer. I just didn't want to talk about him _right _now. "Is it him?" I couldn't stand it, just hear his name got me so _so_ mad! "Lilly! Will you shu- please don't mention him, or anything there have something to do with him, ever again?" I yelled.

_Shit!_ I could feel the tears coming up in my eyes, but I didn't cry over him. He was _nothing_ to cry over! "So- sorry Miley, I didn't mean to…" "No. _I'm_ sorry Lilly. I didn't mean to yell at you." Lilly smiled. "It's okay. Really. Let's just forget about him, okay? There's so many other boys." I sniffed. "Je- jeah, your right." "Let's see another movie, shall we?" I nodded.

I was so glad that I had Lilly as my best friend. I mean, what should I do without her?

**Oliver's POV.**

It was pretty late and I stood in front of Miley's house. I didn't thought Lilly still was there, but I was wrong. _'God, it's cold out here, can't she leave already?'_ I asked myself. _'I'm dying here.'_ I paused. _'Screw it, I'll do whatever it takes to talk to Miley again. And I mean it, WHATEVER IT TAKES!' _

**Miley's POV.**

_Ring, ring_. It was Lilly's phone. "Hallo?" she said. "Oh hey mom.. jeah .. mhm… Okay c'_y_a" I looked at her. "My mom." She said. "I have to go home now." "Okay, come." And then I followed her to the door. "So, see you tomorrow." I said. "You bet." She said whit a grin. "But promise me one thing, okay?" I nodded. Just forget about that stupid jerk." I smiled. "Sure, I'll try."

"Great, see you." She then said and went home.

Both Jackson and My dad were sleeping, so I decided to go upstairs to my room.

**Oliver's POV.**

I began to think that Lilly would never leave, and then I finally saw her walk away from Miley's house. _'Okay Oken, it's now.'_ I could see light from Miley's bedroom and decided to crawl up towards a ladder, to her balcony.

**Miley's POV.**

Low music was playing from my player and I was lying on my bed, reading a book. Then suddenly I head noises from the out site. I could hear footsteps and got a little scared and then I went over and grabbed a baseball bat I had. I turned off the light and fell to the ground then I head someone was taking in my balcony door. The door opened and I jumped up, grabbed an arm and swung the person into the floor. The light was turning on again. I looked down. _'Oliver?' _"What the hell are you doing here?" I said angrily. He smiled. "Visits you?" he then answered. I pushed him away. "And why, may I ask, didn't you use the door?" "Ehm..?" "Bastard!"  
"Gosh Miley, what wrong with you today?" now I got very angry.  
"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?" I then yelled. "I simply can't understand you Oken." "And I simply can't understand you! Why are you so mad at me?" I didn't answer him. He grabbed my arm. "Come on Miles, tell me." "No." I just said.

"Why?" "I HATE YOU!" he looked choked at me. "Wh- Why?"

I looked away from him. "I- I overheard you and your friends earlier at school." I could feel tears running down my cheek. "Oh God." He whispered. "Look Miley, I didn't mean what I said. It's just… They just don't understand what a wonderful person you really are and I guess I was a little scared of what they would do. But I don't care anymore, because I …" He stopped. There were silences, until I spooked. "So.. What did you want to say?" I asked him.

He looked nervous at me. "Well, err…" "Spill it out Oken!" "..okay, err.." He got dangerous closer to me. "I- I… I love you Miley" Then he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me!

----------------------------------

**Ha ha. You enjoined it as mush as I enjoined writing it:D **

**I know, a few mistakes but it's very late over here (23:30) so deal with me. **

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Chapter 8 is finally finished :D

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 8.**

**Oliver's POV.**

I was very nervous. "Well, err…" "Spill it out Oken!" she said "..okay, err.." I got closer to her. "I- I… I love you Miley" Then I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her!

There, I did it. I finally admit I loved her and now I'm standing here, in her bedroom, kissing her!

I can tell that she was a _little _choked by my suddenly kiss. After a few seconds, she slowly took her arms around my neck and kissed me back! I swear I could die at that moment. Her lips felt so soft on mine. The kiss grow more passionate as I lay her down on the bed.

**Miley's POV.**

There I was. Lying on my bed, kissing Oliver Oken! I was so amazing.

I gasped then he laid small kisses down my neck. Gosh that boy was sexy. _I – I… I love you Miley._

If it wasn't for his kisses, I would have a big smile all over my face.

He got up to my lips and kissed me again. Then he slides his tongue over my lips, asking to inter my mouth. I accepted and then…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Oliver got off of me. We looked up and saw Jackson, standing at my doorstep. "Jackson? I – we…" He sighed. "No excuses Miley. I don't know what you were doing and I defiantly don't want to know, but will you keep down a little huh? I'm actually trying to get some sleep. Just be happy it wasn't dad, who came in on you to."

Both Oliver and I were looking weird at him. "Ehh…?" Oliver said. "Okay?" Jackson nodded to me and left us alone again. There was an awkward silence, while we were sitting in my bed. Until Oliver finally spooked. "So… That was pretty awkward, huh?" I was looking him right in the eyes, blushing, and then I looked down. "… Yeah …" I slowly said. Silence. _Again._

**Oliver's POV.**

"I really like you, you know?" I said, taking her hand and looked at her. She was so beautiful. GOD! She then smiled. "Yeah, I know." …. "I – I like you too." I couldn't help it, but leaned in and kissed her once again. We broke apart. "Miley… I eh.. I really have to go home now. Before your dad is coming." She nodded. "Okay." "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her. "Of cause you are." She responded me with a kiss on me cheek. I went to her balcony and climbed down.

**Miley's POV.**

I smiled to my self and jumped into bed. _'He's just amazing. _sigh_ But wait, what now? I mean, he just admitted that he likes... no loves me! But he hasn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend? What should I do tomorrow?'_ I sighed again. _'I guess I just have to see what will happen'_

-------------------------------------------------

**I know, it's a little short. But I got out of ideas.**

**If you have some ideas to what could happen in the next chapter, you're welcome to write them to me. :D**

**- Camilla. **


	10. IMPORTANT AN!

A/N:

**A/N:**

Well, I'm not really into this story anymore and I don't have the time either, so I decided that the story ends here. Why shouldn't i? I mean, Miley and Oliver already have confessed their love for each other. I guess that's a happy ending? Maybe ill make a sequel, if you want?

Bye for now.

- Camilla.


End file.
